Death of a legend
by bunshort
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the most powerful demigod ever doesn't care about anything. well this is for you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey readers this is my first story and I hope that you all enjoy**_

 _ **WARNING:This chappie will be short as i designed it to be a teaser.**_

My name is Wyatt English and I have don't have emotions.

I know everything there is to know about the Greek world...Including the demi-gods.

 _ **our dear friend LINE BREAK died after jumping off his toilet.**_

I remember taking my drivers test and hearing something that sounded like a cat being strangled by a skunk with being but raped.

I woke up here leaning on a tree with an arrow pointed straight at me.

My reaction was obvious… I sat there and asked why a chick with silver eye was trying to kill me.

 _ **(real time)**_

Artemis's glare was murderous and i wondered why i wasn't already dead. " _If looks could kill i would be talking to my sister"_ "I'm sorry but… WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" a girl behind artemis said. I figured it was Pheobe judging from her stature and anger. "Now, now Pheobe i understand I am talking to Artemis but why are you all pissed at me?" I questioned.

They all stared at me as if I had told them who my mother was.

I noticed that Artemis had quickly recovered from her shock and narrowed her eyes. I realized all too late what she was going to do.

"FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK" I screamed as she fired her bow.

4 seconds later i realized i was still alive. I looked up to see a large figure with large black wings and 2 swords.

"Oh thank god percy" I sighed. Like last time everyone stared at me until Percy spoke up. "Chaos sent me, young Wyatt here is a son of Odyne (Goddess of pain) and that she wishes that he lives" Artemis just stared at percy before running up and hugging percy."Oh gods it has been so long since i have seen you, I thought you had died" "well technically i did but chaos brought me back to serve her until i was ready" "Yes yes this is all very touching but are you going to take me to chaos or camp?" I could tell they were all starting to hate me more and more… I grinned hoping for what they planned. "Well I'd better take this kid back to camp" "Before he throws a tantrum" whispered to Artemis bt of course being a son of Odyne let me hear what they said as it had some bad intentions. "You're an asshole" i muttered.

 _ **LINE BREAK loves you all**_

After finally reaching camp borders percy took off." _Eh whatever"_ I walked through camp looking for the big house sure enough as soon as i crossed the borders i saw the big 2 story house.

As i crossed to the big house i saw a big burly girl walk up to me with a slight swagger. " _Clarisse"_ i guessed.

"Hey punk who are, you think you can just walk in here and…"

"and what girly i just am wanting to talk to chiron so dont make me do stuff you will regret"

As soon as i finished talking she rushed me and tried to knock me out. i quickly sidestepped and backed up before raising my hand and curtly saying in front of all the campers and chiron "You have forced my hand"

Clarisse fell to the ground screaming and pulling at her hair and with one final screech she blacked out.

 _ **So what did you guys think? pm for ideas and dont forget to review.**_


	2. The rise and fall

_**SO... sorry for being a lazy ass but hey new chapter. I will do one more chapter after this and if I can't get at least 5 follows I will surrender this story and maybe start a new story. Oh also the whole thing with Artemis and Percy i am decided i will leave out because it made no sense to most of you.**_

 _ **ON WITH THE SHOW**_

 _ **NOOOOOO NOT**_ _ **LINE BREAK**_ _ **HOW COULD YOU**_

After the orientation video (as boring as night at the museum if you as me) I decided to go back to the Hermes cabin silently praying to whatever god my parent was that they would claim me soon.

I got a dirty look from the Ares cabin for putting Clarrise in a mentally unstable state. I honestly don't know what happens I know I let my anger carry (right spelling?) me away i have always had difficulty holding back my anger and I just wish I knew why i always seemed to have people think they can just use me.

Camp wasn't what I expected, it is amazing with a side of fries, the massive and ancient trees just blew me away wondering how long they had been here.

I noticed that someone was walking behind me from the crunch of gravel. I kept walking hoping they weren't following me and i was just in their way. Oh boy was i wrong.

 _ **HEY YOUR FRIEND**_ _ **LINE BREAK**_ _ **HERE WITH THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE"STOP SMOKING"**_

It turns out Annabeth was the one behind me and she hinted at me training with Percy as she figured I really needed it lol.

I met Percy at the arena a few hours later. Once i got there Percy told me to spar in hand to hand combat with him to figure out what level i was.

 _ **The present**_

I took up a karate stance that literally meant come at me bro so he did by swinging a right hook at my jaw " _Amateur"_ I thought as I easily blocked it with my forearm and sent a counter punch to his throught. As I suspected he barley blocked it in time as he defected my punch I quickly backed up and rushed him and drop kicking him to the ground, I got up as fast as i could and body slammed him smashing his face with my elbow breaking his nose. I let him get up, he wiped the blood off from his nose and while he was distracted I slid under him though his legs and smashed him in the balls with my fist in the process. In a smooth motion I stood up and started choking him until he passed out.

I looked up to see a crowd had gathered most of their mouths were agape. I smirked at them before picking Percy up fireman style and taking him to the infirmary.


End file.
